Life-Long Firends
by PokeVhan12
Summary: Hilbert and Hilda... A friendship that will never die. Or so it seems? Their trust and love for each other will be tested; jealously, hate, affection, betrayal, and tough Pokemon battles will be present throughout their adventure. New friends and Pokemon will accompany them with obstacles that will push them to the limit. Can their friendship survive the journey?
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight was shining through Hilbert's bedroom window, with the bright sunlight on his face, he woke up very grumpy as he usually does every morning.

Hilbert was an average 18 year old boy who had dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Trainer since he could talk, but of course his mother didn't approve of his 'so called' dream.

* * *

"No son of mine is going alone around Unova! Besides your ten years old!" his mom argued.

Hilbert would argue back, "But mommy I really want to go on an adventure! Some trainer from Kanto named Red left when he was only 11 years old, and now he's known all around the world! so why cant I!?".

"The answer is NO! And that's that!" his mom ended the conversation.

* * *

He remembers that day very well. But luckily his mom had later said that he could be a Pokemon Trainer when he was older… 18 to be exact.

Hilbert lazily forced himself out of bed, He took a shower, then brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel that had a large Scraggy on it around his waist. He walked into his room and closed the door.

As he was about to take his towel off, he heard a giggle. Hilbert had recognized the little giggle, but he couldn't guess who it was. But whoever it was, they were watching him.

"W-who the hell is in h-here!?" he nervously commanded.

The giggling was now a bit louder. Hilbert noticed that it was coming from his closet. He steadily approached the closet and, with caution, opened the door. He peeked inside and what he found was… nothing!

"What the hell? I though I heard someone?".

He closed his closet. Then he turned around and was suddenly face to face with his Life-Long friend! Hilbert was startled and let out a small yelp, then he fell back, hitting his head on the closet door.

"Ahh! Ha ha ha ha ha!" his best friend dropped to the floor laughing really hard.

"You should have seen your face! Bwahahaha!".

Once Hilbert got up, he angrily got after his best friend.

"What the hell Hilda! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" His face was red with anger.

Once her laugh attack was over, she got up and in a cute voice said, "Awww my Little Hilbert was scared? I'm sorry my Little Hilbert". she giggled in a flirtatious way that made Hilbert cool off a bit.

"Would you stop calling me your 'Little Hilbert' please. Its embarrassing". Hilbert blushed a bit.

Ever since they were small, Hilda would always call him my Little Hilbert due to the fact that she was his only friend.

"Aww come on you know you like it!" she playfully exclaimed.

"No I don't…" he tried to not sound weak.

"Oh well, that's always been your name and your sticking to it!" she commanded.

Hilbert sighed, "ok fine, but not in public ok?"

"Ok, my Little Hilbert" she giggled once more.

Hilbert had finally noticed that he was practically naked. If it wasn't for the Scraggy towel he would be totally exposed. His face turned completely red. Hilda had noticed his redness."Ha! My Little Hilbert there's no need to blush. I've seen you completely naked before".

"Yeah but that was when we were two years old, and we were in the kiddy pool together" He nervously said, continued in his state of red. "How did you get in here anyways?" He questioned.

"Your mom let me in duh!" she said while making goofy eyes. "And speaking of your mother, she got you new clothes!" she happily informed Hilbert. Hilda pointed to the brand new clothes hanging on his door.

"Wow, I guess I should thank her then. But why did she buy me new clothes?" Hilbert was a little confused.

"You forgot!? Today is the day we become Pokemon Trainers yay!" she jumped up in excitement!

Hilbert was speechless. He had totally forgotten that today… his dream was finally going to come true!

"Well hurry up my Little Hilbert! Today is a very big day for both of us!"

"And what's better than to start my journey with my Life-Long friend" He said in a comforting voice.

"Oh my Little Hilbert! There's no one else that I'd start my Pokemon journey with!" Suddenly Hilda hugged him, completely disregarding his near nakedness. Hilbert hesitated, but then he finally hugged her back. The hug lasted for a good 10 seconds. Once they separated, Hilda and Hilbert blushed furiously.

"Well uh… I'll leave y-you alone n-now", she stuttered.

Hilda walked out Hilbert's bedroom. She looked back at him and stared. Hilbert stared back too. They both smiled. Then Hilda closed the bedroom door.

"Life-Long Friends… always will be", He smiled while he said it. Then he started getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilbert ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was making eggs and bacon while chatting with Hilda.

"Why there you are sweetie! Come and eat!" his mom cheerfully said.

He sat down across from Hilda. "I can't wait to go out there and explore the Unova region with my Pokemon!" He excitedly said.

"And…" Hilda said

"And with Hilda" he said chuckling.

Once his mother gave him his breakfast, he ate his food faster than a Munchlax on Thanksgiving day!

Hilda and his mother stared in awe at him. "Hilbert! Have some manners! We have a guest!", exclaimed his mom.

"Its ok, we've known each other since we were born. I'm used to everything annoying and gross he does and says", Hilda kindly explains.

Hilbert's mom smiles. "Well still… anyway, I'm going to the grocery store in the next town. Lock the door when your done ok Hilbert"

"bwnabnswnwaa" was all he could say with food in his mouth. Hilda loudly giggled.

His mom just rolled her eyes, got her purse and headed through the door.

"So what kind of Pokemon do you think Professor Juniper has for us?" Hilda excitedly questioned.

Hilbert was done eating so now he could talk correctly. "Well if I'm correct she has an Oshawott, Tepig, and a Snivy".

"Ohh how cute! I want Snivy!" she called shotgun on Snivy.

"Well I want Oshawott! I love water types" he said. "Ever since that horrible day?" Hilda reminded him….

* * *

"Help! Help! My best friend is drowning!" an eight year old Hilda yelled running in a circle around the beach. But no one was around.

Their parents had told them strictly to not go to the other side of the beach because the currents were stronger. But of course Hilda and Hilbert were little daredevils.

"Help! Ple-ase!" Hilbert could barley yell due to water splashing into his mouth. He thought he was done for. Hilda watched helplessly as her Little Hilbert was hanging on for his life. Suddenly he disappeared under the water. Hilda's eyes went back and fourth trying to look for him, but no luck. She fell to her knees crying like crazy and blaming herself for not talking him out of going into the water to see how far he could swim.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he was shot out of the water like a canon ball and landed on Hilda. Both were very confused as to what had happened. Then, very quickly, Hilda hugged Hilbert with all her might. Her hug was almost as worse as drowning, he couldn't breath!

After the potentially fatal hug, they both turned around and saw what had saved him… a Tirtouga had saved his life.

* * *

"I remember that terrible day… I was breaking down right then and there… I couldn't bear to lose you, if I did… I don't know if I would even be here today…" Hilda said sadly with a tear running down her cheek. Hilbert stood up and hugged Hilda. She hugged him back tightly. He separated from the hug and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. He wiped the tear off her soft cheek, tipped her pink and white up and kissed her on the forehead. They hugged again.

He whispered into her ear while still hugging her delicate body.

"I will never leave you Hilda… ever. I'm always going to be your Little Hilbert… always"

She smiled. "Ummm… Hilbert I think we should go" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh! Right, lets go before Bianca and Cheren get dibbs first." he had forgotten once again that he was going to be a Pokemon Trainer.

They both walked out of the house, locking it of course, and headed straight for Juniper's lab.

It was a sunny yet chilly day outside Nuvema Town. The Pidove were flying high in the sky, people were cheerfully saying hi to Hilbert and Hilda, and some kids, younger than them, were happily playing with their Pokemon outside.

"Well here we are!" said Hilda excitedly. "I can't wait until I get my Sniv-" Hilda was interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

"Well hi there Hilda and Hilbert!" Bianca said, surprised at the sight of them.

"Hey there guys!" Cheren said appearing from behind Bianca.

Hilda and Hilbert were quite surprised as well. "Did you guys get your Starter Pokemon already?" Hilbert said nervously.

"Of course silly!" Bianca giggled. "And so did Cheren!"

"Yup! I got Oshawott and Bianca here got Snivy!" Cheren cheerfully exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Hilda and Hilbert yelled angrily at the same time. Both Bianca and Cheren jumped up from the sudden yell that they heard.

"BUT HOW!? I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET SNIVY!" Hilda yelled at Bianca who was intimidated by the stare that Hilda was giving her.

"YEAH! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET OSHAWOTT!" Hilbert raged at Cheren who looked scared at the sight of Hilbert's glare.

"Well… w-we did get h-here first…" said Bianca in a shaky voice.

"BUT HOW DI-" Hilbert was abruptly interrupted by the sight of Juniper. The professor did not look happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes they did get here first. And so they can choose whatever starter they want." Professor Juniper, despite her attractive looks, seemed to look like a Mankey; very upset.

"I can't believe you two! I expected more respect from you Hilda and Hilbert! It was both your faults for arriving late! So don't get mad at Bianca and Cheren!" Juniper exclaimed.

Hilda and Hilbert both hung their heads in shame.

The Professor turned to Bianca and Cheren who were quite freaked out. "Why don't you two go get started on your adventure. Be careful you two" Juniper said while smiling.

Bianca and Cheren both nodded.

"Bye…" said Bianca and Cheren at the same time. They were still scared at Hilbert and Hilda. Once the two beginner Trainers left for their adventure, the professor kindly lead Hilbert and Hilda into the lab.

The inside of the lab was quite an impressive sight. With weird machines and buttons and switches and chemicals and so forth. There were a few other researchers working around the lab, but clearly Professor Juniper was the 'Cream of the Crop'.

She lead them to a desk at the end of the lab that had only one Pokeball on it. Hilda and Hilbert wondered how both of them could get a Pokemon if there was only one.

"I should not be giving you two a single Pokemon after the way you just acted" Juniper said in a intimidating tone.

Both Hilbert and Hilda hearts dropped. How could they wait for so long and not get a Pokemon. It would completely crush their spirits.

"But since you two have waited since you were little to become Trainers, I'll give you a Pokemon" the professor said.

"But…" Hilda started talking "…how can you give us a Pokemon each, if there's only one Pokemon?" she said in a nervous tone.

Professor Juniper smiled at them. Hilda and Hilbert wondered why.

"I told Bianca and Cheren to come earlier than you guys" she said still smiling.

"But why?" they both said surprised.

"Because you two will not be training here in the Unova region"

"WHAT!?" They both yelled once again.

"I've always seen something special in you two. More than Bianca and Cheren. You guys are much more adventurous than the other two. Ever since you were little, I have always wanted you two to be Pokemon Trainers. Because you, Hilda and Hilbert, would do what no other kids would do; you were fearless. And your love and knowledge of Pokemon is very great. You're like brother and sister, helping each other in times of need. Never leaving each others side. You two have much more potential and I can feel it"

"And so I have decided to send you two off to another region where you can help me expand my research!" Juniper said excitedly. Hilda fainted. Hilbert managed to catch her just in time.

* * *

All the kids of Nuvema Town were outside playing in the December snow; making snow angels, building snowmen and having snowball fights. 12 year olds, Hilda and Hilbert were making a snowman. They were far off from all the others. They didn't talk much to the other kids of Nuvema because both of them were such close friends that they thought they didn't need other people. They only needed each other.

Hilda and Hilbert were laughing and having a fun time when all of a sudden someone threw a big snowball right at Hilda's face. She tumbled backwards and fell on the snowy floor along with the snowman she and Hilbert had made. Hilbert quickly tended to Hilda who was crying. He helped her up, then he turned around fuming with anger and hatred. A much older boy, 16 years old, was laughing his head off. It was that snotty nose teenager who thought he was all cool because he was the only Pokemon Trainer in Nuvema Town.

"Hha ha haha! That was funny! She fell like a retard!" the snotty teen teased.

This made Hilda cry even more and made Hilbert more outraged.

While the teen was still laughing, unaware of what was going to happen, Hilbert ran towards him and just drilled his fist into his face! The snotty teen fell backwards with his nose bleeding. While the teen was trying to process what had happened, Hilbert jumped on top of him and started beating him like crazy.

The teen couldn't do a thing, the little 12 year old was pretty strong for a kid.

"Yeah! Go! Give it to him my Little Hilbert!" Hilda cheered. After 2 minutes of a savage beating, Hilbert got off the teen and walked towards Hilda who was smiling. The snow around the snotty teen was a deep red. "You little prick!" said the teen as he was getting up. His face was badly swollen and bleeding teen ran towards Hilbert with his fist ready to jam it into Hilbert's face when suddenly he was kicked very hard right in the delicates.

Hilda got in front of Hilbert and kicked the snotty teen right in the delicates just before he could hit Hilbert. The bleeding teen fell to the floor aching in pain.

"Don't mess with me or Hilbert again!" Hilda yelled.

"Yeah!" agreed Hilbert.

They walked away and headed home, Leaving the bloody teen on the snowy floor. "Thanks for defending me" Hilda said, smiling shyly and looking into his eyes. "Anything for you Hilda" he replied, smiling shyly and looking into her eyes as well.

* * *

Hilda slowly opened her eyes. At first she saw everything blurry so she couldn't tell where she was, but then her vision cleared up. She was in Hilbert's room, laying on his bed. She sat up, still a little weary, and she thought about what had happened. Once she remembered everything, Hilda looked around the room and saw Hilbert asleep, slouching on a chair next to the bed.

"Awww he never left my side" she said blushing a little. "But why is he asleep?". She looked at the clock. "1:03 A.M.!" she loudly whispered to herself. "I was out the whole day!?"

Hilda remembered what time they were in the professor's lab "We went there at about 11:43 A.M., so that means…" she started counting how many hours she was out. "I WAS OUT FOR 13 HOURS!?" she yelled. Her yell startled Hilbert from his sleep and he fell off the chair onto the floor face first!

Hilda giggled softly.

"Wha… happened?" said Hilbert, rubbing his nose that was in pain, still a bit drowsy and confused.

"You fell off the chair, that's what happened" giggled Hilda some more.

"Well at least I'm not the one that fainted and got carried all the way from the professor's lab to my house!" he teased.

Her eyes widened with tenderness, "Awww! You carried me!? All the way to your home!" she exclaimed in a very flirtatious way that made Hilbert turn red. "Well… uh…. Someone h-had to c-carry you…" he stuttered nervously. For some reason he was still on the floor.

Hilda helped him off the floor. "Well thank you for carrying me" she politely thanked Hilbert. "But why couldn't you carry me to my house?" she questioned.

"HELL NO! Your house is farther up ahead than my house" he argued. "Besides, I want to be the one to look after you" he said to Hilda trying not to make eye contact.

"Your so cute when you say those things" she sweetly said to Hilbert. He just smiled nervously at her. She smiled back cutely at him.

Hilbert sat back down on the chair and Hilda laid on the bed again staring at the ceiling. She noticed that her pink and white hat was missing and also her boots. Hilda looked around the room and saw that her stuff was on Hilbert's desk.

"My Little Hilbert, would you kindly ge-" She was interrupted by Hilbert's heavy breathing. He was asleep. "He fell asleep? Well… he has always been quite the fast sleeper" She gazed at him. "Awww he looks so cute!" she whispered to herself.

"We are going to have a long adventure ahead of us" she said to the sleeping Hilbert. "I wonder what region the Professor is going to send us to?" she thought to herself.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, as long as we're together" she smiled.

She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Tossing and turning every now and then, she got frustrated.

"Ughh! I can't sleep at all!" she quietly whined to herself. She sat straight up and quietly got out of bed, making sure she didn't wake Hilbert. Hilda tip-toed towards the desk and put on her boots. She reached into her bag for her hat, but instead she felt something round in the bag. Hilda pulled it out. It was a Pokeball.

"A Pokeball?" she said surprised. Hilda dug into her bag and pulled out four more Pokeballs. "Wow… I guess the Professor already gave us Pokeballs to start off with". She again dug into her bag and pulled out a device that looked like the Game Boy Color she had when she was a kid, except this one was black with a pink Pokeball design on it.

"Hmm… So I'm guessing this is a PokeDex" she said. Hilda turned on the device. It read; _PokeDex Version 5.0. _The data screen came on and it read; _Pokemon Seen- 1, Pokemon Owned-1._

"Wait… I have a Pokemon?" Hilda said confused. "But which one? And where is it?". One by one she opened the Pokeballs. All were empty.

Frustrated, she stuffed the five Pokeballs and PokeDex into her bag. Hilda got up from the chair she was sitting in and was going to return to bed, but then she heard a sound coming from her bag. Hilda was freaked out. She slowly approached her bag, opened it and took out a different colored Pokeball. This one was blue with red. "A Great Ball?" she said once again confused. The Great Ball was moving as she held it in her hand, as if something wanted to get out. Hilda knew that there was a Pokemon inside the ball, but she couldn't let it out now or else the ball would make too much noise upon releasing the Pokemon. Hilda put her hat on, got her PokeDex and headed out Hilbert's bedroom door.

She was now outside in the night sky. It was 1:48 A.M. when she left Hilbert's room. The wind was blowing slightly hard thus making it a bit chilly for Hilda, especially since she was wearing short shorts.

Once Hilda was far enough from Hilbert's house she decided to release the Pokemon. "Well lets see what kind of Pokemon I got" Hilda said excitedly. She threw the Great Ball in the air and yelled "Go Pokemon!"

Suddenly the Ball burst open, making a popping noise and a bright white type of energy that was slowly forming into a Pokemon. Once the Pokemon was now fully formed, the Great Ball returned to Hilda. At first, Hilda could not see the Pokemon because it was too dark to see. But then the Pokemon walked up to her. Now she got a clear view of her new Pokemon.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hilda practically yelled out. "How cute!"

The Pokemon was startled by her voice. Hilda took out her PokeDex, and pointed the sensor to the Pokemon standing in front. The PokeDex scanned the creature and responded; _Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. Always sweeping, always dusting. Minccino likes a tidy habitat and uses its tail as a broom. It also uses its clean, well-groomed tail to rub other Minccino as a greeting. _She put away the PokeDex.

Hilda picked up the Minccino and held it in her arms like a baby. The small Pokemon seemed to snuggle in Hilda's arms.

"What an adorable little Pokemon!" she complimented. "And your so soft". She continued to rock the Minccino in her arms. Soon the Pokemon was asleep. "But is it a boy or a girl?" Hilda wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilbert woke up from his slumber. He looked at the clock on top of his T.V.

"9:18 A.M.? Wow I must have really knocked out". He noticed that Hilda was not in his bed. "Where's Hilda?". He got up from his chair and went to brush his teeth (because he's a clean person). But as he opened the door, he went wide eyed. He saw Hilda fresh out of the shower in her bright white underwear and her light pink bra. Her glowing body was unlike anything he had ever seen before; her curves, her legs, her butt, everything was perfect. At first Hilda didn't noticed him, but then she turned around and was surprised.

" MY LITTLE HILBERT!" she cried out. "GET OUT!" she yelled angrily at him.

Hilbert slammed the door shut. "Whoa… I didn't see anything" he whispered to himself.

Once she got out, with new but the same looking clothes as yesterday, she looked at him still a bit angry.

"You're such a pervert." She said to Hilbert who did not want to make eye contact.

"I d-didn't mean to…" he said, "I never thought that you were in the shower".

"I took a shower because my mom brought me clothing from my house. So I decided to take a shower here." She informed him.

"Ok…" he said, still not trying to make eye contact.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Then Hilda decided to torture Hilbert for a bit.

"So…" she said in a flirtatious voice. Hilbert was still avoiding her deep gorgeous blue eyes.

"…How did I look?" she said while smiling cutely and staring directly at him.

Hilbert jerked his head up, looking into her eyes, "w-what do y-you mean" he stuttered nervously.

"Aw come on, you know what I'm talking about" Hilda said, winking at him.

Hilbert turned red as always. "Uhhh… well… ummm…" he couldn't reply. Hilda slowly walked towards him, still looking into each others eyes. They were now face to face. Hilbert looked like he was about to explode of how red he was. "Come on my Little Hilbert…" she said in a sexy tone, "… tell me how I looked. I know you liked seeing me like that" Hilda fluttered her eyes.

"Well uhh… y-you looked g-good" he said very shaky.

"Just good?" she pressed on.

"uhh… you l-looked g-great" he couldn't take Hilda in his face anymore.

Hilda got even closer to his face, their lips just inches away from touching, "Just great?" she continued to press on. Hilbert was starting to sweat.

Hilbert gasped for air, "y-you looked…", he swallowed hard in his throat, "… v-very s-sexy" Hilbert was basically frozen at this point.

Hilda smiled at him, and hugged him tightly, "thank you my Little Hilbert…" she softly whispered into his ear. Hilbert couldn't hug her back because of how traumatized he was due to the situation. "And my Little Hilbert…", she continued to whisper into his ear, "… brush your teeth because you still have morning breath" Hilda giggled softly, Hilbert was embarrassed. " I'll meet you downstairs. And hurry because I want to show you something". She separated from the hug and stared into his brown eyes. Hilbert was still frozen in fear. She smiled then walked away with her but sticking out , making sure Hilbert was looking at it. Hilbert eyed her butt all the way until she left the room.

"Life-Long friends… I don't think I can take that any longer…" he said to himself with his heart pounding very fast.

Hilda was in the kitchen playing with her new Pokemon. Hilbert's mom, which was a Pokemon Nurse, was working in a Pokemon Center somewhere in Unova. Hilbert walked downstairs.

"Well hi there!" she cheerfully said.

"Whoa! Who's Pokemon is that?" he wondered.

"He's mine of course", Hilda said smiling.

"How do you know if it's a 'he'?"

"Your mom told me! Apparently she's a Pokemon nerd too!" she happily said.

"Well that's a really cute Minccino" Hilbert complimented. "But how did you get him?" Hilbert questioned.

"I have no ideal? He was already inside my bag in a Great Ball" Hilda said.

"Well that's a mystery. Anyway, lets go to the Professor's lab!" Hilbert said excitedly.

"Here you go you two!" Professor Juniper said happily as she handed Hilda and Hilbert two airline tickets. They were in the lab. "There's a new airfield that was built just outside of Nuvema Town. My private jet is waiting there for you two, but make sure you show the pilot your tickets okay?"

"YES PROFESSOR JUNIPER!" they both excitedly yelled out. "But which region are we going to?" questioned Hilbert.

"That is a surprise" Juniper said while winking at them.

"Professor?" Hilbert said "Hilda got a Pokemon and I didn't. Why is that?" Hilbert said, a little disappointed.

"Really? Let me see…", Hilda called her little Pokemon who was hiding out in her bag. The cute Minccino poked its head out looking at its surroundings.

"Aww what a cutie!" Professor Juniper patted the Pokemon on its head. The Minccino apparently likes being the center of attention.

"Well… I certainly didn't give any of you two a Pokemon. One of my friends, who is also a professor in the other region, was going to give you both one each when you would arrive" Juniper replied.

Hilbert was saddened but immediately was in high spirits, "Then lets go! I want my Pokemon already!" he said excitedly.

"Ok then! I have already given both of you a PokeDex and five Pokeballs each to start you off with". the Professor informed them. "I'm expecting a lot from you two. Your journey will be a long one. Record and catch as many Pokemon as you possibly can. It'll really help my research. And if you want to, you can challenge the Pokemon League as well".

Hilbert and Hilda were jumping up and down in excitement. "Don't worry Professor, we won't let you down!" said Hilda confidently. "We'll also be Champions of the Pokemon League!" added Hilbert.

Juniper lead them outside of the lab and said her goodbyes.

After a long walk along route 1, they finally came across the airfield named; Route 1 Airfield.

Although it was rather small, the field was flooded with planes taking off and landing down. Hilbert and Hilda walked into a building that looked like some sort of a command center. It was busy, with people rushing in and out of the building.

"The Professor said that an old man with a pilot outfit was going to be waiting for us somewhere around here" Hilbert said.

"Why hello there!" an unknown voice called out to them. They both turned around and saw the old man with a pilot outfit standing next to them. Hilbert and Hilda felt silly for not noticing him there in the first place.

"You two must be Gilbert and Gilda" he said with a smile.

The two teens chuckled. "Yeah we are. But our names are pronounced Hilbert and Hilda" they both said in unison.

"Oh! Sorry about that, my hearing is a bit off" he apologized. "Well then there's no time to waste! You have to take off before the next wave of airplanes land down. But first I need to see your tickets."

Hilbert and Hilda showed him their tickets. Then the three of them started walking out of the building and towards a big garage that seemed to be for airplanes.

"Oh by the way, my name is Captain Skyler, the father of Skyla" he informed them.

"Skyla!? She's the gym leader of Mistralton City!" Hilbert said excitedly. Skyla was Hilbert's favorite gym leader. He admired her battle style as well as her very attractive appearance. So basically Hilbert had a little crush on Skyla. Hilda on the other hand, was somewhat disturbed by that.

"Yup!" Captain Skyler said happily.

"Oh you have to tell me about her! I'm her biggest fan! She's just so beau-" (SMACK!) Hilbert's excitement was abruptly stopped by Hilda's hand smacking him on the back of his head.

"OWWWWW!" Hilbert cried out in pain. "Why'd you do that for!?" he shouted at Hilda.

Hilda crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at Hilbert "you had a fly on the back of your head"

Captain Skyler just chuckled at them. They continued walking until they finally reached Juniper's private jet. The plane was colored red with white stripes running across both sides of the plane. On the tail of the plane was Juniper's name, painted on with green incursive letters.

"Well here we are!" Captain Skyler exclaimed. Hilbert and Hilda were pretty surprised at the jet that Professor Juniper could afford.

"You two go on inside and relax. You'll be taking off soon. Good luck on your journey!" Captain Skyler said, then he started walking back to the Command Center they were previously in. Hilbert and Hilda wondered why he wished them 'good luck' if they weren't even in the other region yet. They decided to leave it as it is.

Hilbert and Hilda smiled to each other and then eyed the plane once more before they went inside. Once inside, they awed at the luxurious interior.

"Geez… The Professor travels like the president! This is awesome!" Hilbert said joyfully.

Hilda threw her bag onto a leather seat and jumped onto the smooth silky sofa. "Ahhhhhh…. Finally we can rest after a long walk" Hilbert did the same and jumped on top of Hilda. "Ow!" Hilda cried out. She was about to get after him when all of a sudden Hilbert started tickling her. "Oooohhh! Hahahahaha! Wait! Hehehe! My Little Hilbert stop!" They started tickling each other wildly, giggling, laughing, and turning red.

"Awww! You two look so cute!" A voice said, out of nowhere.

Hilbert and Hilda suddenly stopped. They turned to the direction of the voice.

She was standing there, hands on her hips, with her beautiful reddish brown hair and amazing curves that matched her sexy blue outfit. Her eyes sparkled a sky blue color. Her skin looked smooth and her cute face just melted Hilbert's heart and made his face flush to a crimson red.

"Well…. You must be those two new adventurers I've been told about." She said smiling.

Hilbert was still laying on top of Hilda. All he could do was just stare at the girl he's always wanted to meet…. Skyla.

Hilda noticed the spacey gaze he was giving to Skyla. Hilda frowned an angry frown and pushed Hilbert off of her causing him to fall to the floor. Skyla giggled at Hilbert who was totally embarrassed by what Hilda had done.

"Yes we are the ones you've been told about" Hilda finally said to Skyla but in an annoyed tone. Hilda forced a smile to Skyla who seemed uneasy about Hilda's tone.

"Cool! Welcome aboard to Professor Juniper's private jet!" Skyla said cheerfully. Skyla noticed Hilbert was still on the floor. She giggled some more "let me help you out there cutie!" she said to Hilbert who grew wide eyed at her comment. Hilbert stuck out his hand, but as Skyla was about to grab Hilbert's hand, Hilda immediately jumped up from the sofa and swatted Skyla's hand away rather hard. She was shocked at what Hilda had done and so was Hilbert.

"I'll help him up thank you!" Hilda said almost yelling. She picked Hilbert up and turned to Skyla. "So when is your dad coming so we can take off already" Hilda said in a demanding tone.

"Uhhh… my dad isn't coming back" Skyla said, smiling and staring at Hilda.

"What? Then who's our pilot?" Hilda questioned impatiently.

"I AM!" Skyla excitedly exclaimed.

Hilda was stunned! She was now angry at the bad luck she had right now.

"Really!?" Hilbert said excitedly, finally managing to talk. Hilda jerked her head towards Hilbert's direction and gave him a death glare that made Hilbert freeze.

"Yes really! And we are going to have fun on this flight together!" Skyla said winking at Hilbert. All the boy could do was nothing due to his frozen state.

Hilda noticed Skyla's wink and that just made her fume even more.

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE FOR SOME FRESH AIR!" Hilda yelled suddenly. She stormed out through the plane door, leaving Hilbert and Skyla freaked out.

"Is your friend like.. On her period or something?" Skyla said to Hilbert.

He could now talk normally "Nah she's just jealous because you're my favorite gym leader" Hilbert said without thinking.

"Really! that's so sweet! Thank you!" she said staring cutely at Hilbert.

"Ohh… Your w-welcome" Hilbert stuttered.

"So she's jealous?" she smirked, "she shouldn't be jealous. Its not like me and you are gunna have sex or anything" she giggled in a flirtatious way. Hilbert nearly passed out by what she said. "So how did you meet your friend?" Skyla seemed to be interested in Hilbert's and Hilda's history as friends. "But first lets sit down" they both took a seat on the mini table of the jet. "Well… C'mon tell me" she said intrigued.

"Well… we've known each other since we were born. Growing up with each other was a handful for both our parents." he chuckled, "Hilda is like a sister to me, and I'm like a brother to her; we're the only ones who truly understand one another. We've always had each others' back, defending one another when someone tries to hurt one of us. I'm her 'Little Hilbert'; as she likes to call me." he paused for a moment then looked out the window of the jet, he saw Hilda talking on her Xtransreceiver, probably talking to her mother. He smiled at the sight of Hilda, "she means the whole world to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her". Hilbert turned back to Skyla who seemed to be touched by his words. "I… love Hilda; my friend, my partner, my sister." Skyla held back a tear that was escaping from her eye.

"Wow…. You two are really close" Skyla said.

Hilbert just smiled and nodded. They silently sat there for a moment.

Hilda came walking in and saw them sitting there in silence. "Well little miss Skyla, when are we taking off?" she said in rather crude tone. Skyla just smiled at Hilda "We're taking off now"


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally! Land!" Hilda excitedly shouted as she hopped from the jet and onto the floor.

The plane ride was rather frustrating for Hilda; Skyla constantly flirting with Hilbert was driving her mad. But they managed to finally land down after 7 hours of flight. It was evening as they arrived.

All three got off the plane and said their goodbyes. "Well uh… I g-guess I'll see y-you later…" Hilbert stuttered. "Don't worry… you will" said Skyla with a flirtatious giggle and wink.

Hilda shouted "Alright! You can leave now!"

"Bye there Hilda!" Skyla said teasingly. She joyfully walked back to Juniper's jet and flew off.

Hilbert stared at the jet until it was out of sight. Then out of nowhere came Hilda's hand right on Hilbert's face (SMACK!).

"OWWW!" he rubbed his cheek, "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" Hilbert raged at Hilda.

"Shut up and let's go" she started walking. Hilbert, still angry, followed her.

They were in an airfield much similar to the Route 1 Airfield, except this one looked abandoned. There were rusty old airplanes scattered around the airfield, the buildings were falling apart and there was a sign with faded letters by the exit that read; Cer…ean C..ty Air…eld.

"Why did she leave us here?" said Hilda.

"Maybe someone is supposed to meet us here?" Hilbert suggested. "Are we even in the region we're supposed to be in?" he continued to ask questions.

"Let's just keep on walking, I don't like being here" Hilda was getting creped out by the airfield, thinking that at any moment, a ghost type Pokémon would jump out and scare the living crap out of them. She locked her arm tightly with Hilbert's arm. The two continued walking out of the airfield. The sun was starting to set and they were getting a bit nervous. "Maybe we should wait. What if someone is supposed to meet us here" said Hilda. As Hilbert was about to answer, he saw a light down the road. As it got closer, Hilbert and Hilda noticed it was a black car. The luxurious vehicle pulled up in front of them with the lights still on which made it hard for them to see. Hilbert pushed Hilda behind him as if something were about to happen. Suddenly a mysterious character stepped out of the drivers' seat of the car.

"Whoa there's no need to get defensive buddy" the mysterious character said playfully. It sounded like a young man. The person walked towards them. He stood in front of the car which still made it hard to see the character due to the car's headlights being on. "You two must be Hilbert and Hilda" he said. The black car's lights turned off. Now the shady character was visible. He looked young, at least 19 years old. He had on a black zipped up jacket and brown cargo pants. His hair was brownish-blonde and sticking out on all directions. The young man was a little taller than Hilbert. If a girl were to describe his looks, she would say that the young man looks "pretty cute".

"Yeah we are" Hilbert said, a little uneasy about him. From behind Hilbert, Hilda stared at the unknown person.

The character smirked at Hilda. "She's quite the cute one"

Hilbert tightened his fists while frowning. "Who are you!?" Hilbert said in commanding tone.

The mysterious person then said, "You know… there's no need for you to be rude. But I'll let it slide this time" he seemed to not like Hilbert already. "Well if you must know… my names' Blue" he finally introduced himself, "and welcome to the Kanto region"

* * *

Driving along the dirt road that lead out of the airfield was bumpy, which caused Hilda's breasts to jiggle. Blue couldn't help but stare. Hilbert was put in the back seat while Hilda rode shotgun. Blue had already filled them in on who he was and where they were.

"So you're the grandson of Professor Oak?" Hilda said surprised.

"Yup! And also a former Pokémon League Champion!" Blue seemed to be much of a showoff.

Hilda was constantly asking questions about Blue, which made Hilbert uneasy. "Your one cool dude!" Hilda said to Blue. That made Hilbert get ticked off.

"When are we going to arrive already!?" shouted Hilbert. Blue and Hilda seemed to ignore him, as they carried on with their conversation.

They were now in the streets of Cerulean City. It was night time and the city looked lively.

"Wow! Cerulean looks beautiful!" Hilda awed at the sights of the city. "Look my Little Hilbert! Check out the scene!" Hilbert, who was still slouched in the back seat, joined Hilda.

Blue chuckled, "my Little Hilbert?" he teased.

"Hey that's what I call him!" said Hilda playfully.

Blue smiled at her, Hilda shyly smiled back at him. Hilbert didn't notice due to the interest he had for sights of the city. Soon they arrived to a hotel named; The Snorlax Hotel. "Why are we here?" asked Hilbert.

"We can't possibly go all the way to Pallet Town in one night! It's impossible!" Blue explained rather annoyed.

"Yeah he's right" agreed Hilda. "It's better if we stay here for the night"

The three of them were forced to share a room due to all the other rooms being completely full. Hilda noticed that Blue and Hilbert were throwing each other deadly glares. "Oh great…" Hilda whispered to herself.

They were now in their room. But it shocked them when they saw only one bed!

"What the fuck?!" cursed Blue.

"Who's going to take the bed?" asked Hilbert. At that moment Hilda ran and jumped on top of the bed. "SHOTGUN BOYS!" she joyfully exclaimed. Blue and Hilbert sighed. Suddenly they noticed a couch. Blue ran and hopped on top of the couch, "shotgun couch!" Blue teased Hilbert. "Damn!" cursed Hilbert, "where am I going to sleep? On the floor?!" he nagged. Hilda giggled, "No silly! You can come sleep with me! Umm… if you want to?…." she started turning red. Hilbert smirked at Blue who seemed to curse Hilbert under his breath. "Ok Hilda, I guess I'll be sleeping with you" Hilbert also turned red.

Once they settled in, Hilda decided to take a shower.

"I'll be taking a shower ok?" she said to Hilbert who was on the bed feeding Hilda's Minccino. "Ok, but don't take forever" Hilbert said. "I won't!" giggled Hilda. Before she closed the bathroom door, she whispered loudly to Hilbert, "no peeking", winking with a smile. Once Hilbert heard Hilda turn the water on, he confronted Blue, who was watching T.V. on the couch, Hilbert snatched the remote from Blue's hand and turned it off.

"Hey what the fuck?" Blue stared at Hilbert angrily.

"Just so we're clear, if you try ANYTHING dirty on Hilda, weather if it's looking or even thinking about her, I will bust your ass, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Hilbert tried to intimidated Blue.

Blue just laughed, "oh my god you can't be serious!?" he teased, "I'm going to be honest with you… Hilda is damn fine in every way. Of course I'm going to try my moves on her! She's a hottie and a cutie. And you… You're just a little bitch who has probably never gotten into her pants, or should I say short shorts?" Hilbert was raging inside. "And don't worry, when I have her naked in bed, I'll make sure I'll go easy on her" Blue laughed some more. Hilbert COMPLETELY lost it….

While Hilda was in the shower, she heard loud thumps, as if two people were battling it out. Then it hit her; "my Little Hilbert! Blue! They're fighting!" she quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. When she opened the door and saw what was happening… she was painfully right. The room was a complete mess. Shattered glass, broken T.V., busted chairs, and even the bed was somewhat blood stained! Hilda's Minccino was hiding out in Hilda's bag which was thankfully untouched.

She picked up the scared Minccino and held it in her arms, then went into rage mode, "GUYS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed. The two brawlers stopped almost instantly when they saw Hilda in a towel. Then, simultaneously, they ran towards Hilda and tried to explain their story. But since both of them were talking very fast and at the same time, she decided to end it, "ENOUGH!" her face was red with anger. Hilbert had sustained several bruises on his face including a black eye while Blue's nose was bleeding badly.

"I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO CLEAN ALL THIS SHIT UP! AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHO STARTED IT! I WANT THIS ROOM CLEAN!" she then stomped into the bathroom, with Minccino in her arms, and slammed the door hard. Blue and Hilbert were left cleaning up the mess they made. As they cleaned up, both kept giving angry stares at each other.

Once the damage was fixed, or at least what could be fixed, Hilda was already out of the shower in her Lilipup pajamas. She lay on the bed with her Minccino petting him. Hilda didn't make eye contact with either of the boys, causing Hilbert and Blue to feel ashamed.

"I guess I'll take a shower next" said Hilbert in a gloomy tone. But just as he was heading towards the shower, Blue shoved him aside and darted to the bathroom first.

"That piece of…" Hilbert cursed under his breath. He sat on the bed with Hilda. Her body smelled like strawberries, her hair was perfectly combed and her skin seemed to shine in the light.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. "I promise I'll never behave like that again…" Hilbert didn't make eye contact.

Hilda sat up, gently setting aside the now sleeping Minccino, and gave a serious stare at Hilbert "It's okay. I understand that blue and I were somewhat flirting on the way here and it made you angry, but that doesn't mean you have to beat up Blue". She looked at Hilbert's bruised face, "ouch, let me fix you up" she said with a comforting smile that made Hilbert feel warm inside. Hilda got her bag that was on top of the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a type of medical cream. She put a dab of the cream on her finger, "okay my Little Hilbert hold still" she rubbed her finger around black his eye. Hilbert flinched a bit. "Aww it hurts?" she said. Hilbert nodded. Once she was finished, Hilda put the cream back into her bag.

"Wow, I feel better now. Thank you Hilda"

She pouted, "is that all I get?"

He was confused. But then he got it. Hilbert leaned forward and kissed Hilda on her cheek. The two blushed furiously.

"No problem my Little Hilbert" she giggled. They then stared into each others' eyes in silence.

Suddenly they heard the door knob of the bathroom being turned, then instantly, they dispersed from each other quickly; Hilda pretending to be asleep with her Minccino and Hilbert quickly pretending to be reviewing his PokeDex on the couch, even though it still didn't have any data.

"Ahhh what a nice shower!" Blue said as he stepped out of the bathroom in red pajamas and no shirt, revealing his slightly toned abs. "Hmm… Hilda's asleep! Damn! I wanted to show her my abs!" he thought to himself.

"Get out of my way" Hilbert shoved Blue out of his way then slammed the bathroom door shut. Blue still wanted a piece of Hilbert, but he knew Hilda would protect Hilbert. Blue walked over to the couch and decided to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Paste

"Ah! Finally Blue! You've come with our new trainers!" Professor Oak excitedly exclaimed to Blue.

Hilbert, Hilda and Blue had left the hotel early in the morning to arrive in Pallet Town by afternoon.

They were inside Oak's lab; it was a bit more antique than Professor Juniper's lab.

"Yeah gramps! I told you I wouldn't mess up!" he said proudly to his grandfather.

Oak noticed Blue's slightly bruised nose, "Err… your nose is kind of purple. What happened Blue?"

"Uhhh nothing I just fell that's all!" Blue nervously said. "I think my sister is calling me!" he hurried to the door but then paused, "Gramps, Hilda and that douchbag! Smell ya' later!" he exited the lab.

"That motherfu-" Hilbert cursed at blue.

"Well I can see Blue hasn't been friendly towards your friend" Oak said to Hilda who blankly stared at Professor Oak.

Once Hilbert cooled off, he did the same.

Oak chuckled, "Hehe, yup I'm Oak alright!"

Hilbert and Hilda came to their senses. Then Hilda started talking fast, "I'm Hilda and this is Hilbert! We have heard so much about you Professor Oak! We just absolutely love your research and the way you've helped expand our knowledge of Pokémon! I can't believe that we are actually meeting THE Professor Oak!"

The Professor stared at Hilda, as if he was freaked out. "Well uhh… thank you!" he said. "Juniper has told me all about you two. How both of you can accomplish goals together. And also about your unbreakable bond" he looked at Hilbert who seemed frozen.

He smiled at the two nervous teens then pointed to a desk that had three Pokeballs on it. "Come quickly so you can choose your Pokémon! I'm sure you're eager!

"I AM!" Hilbert suddenly yelled and ran towards the desk. Hilbert snatched one of the Pokeballs from the desk.

"Wait Hilbert! Those Pokeballs are-" before Oak could finish his sentence Hilbert opened the Pokeball and he found… "Nothing!?" Hilbert shockingly said.

"Those Pokeballs are empty" Oak explained. He walked over to the desk and pulled out one Pokeball from under the desk.

"Oh Hehe…" Hilbert chuckled. Oak gave Hilbert the Pokeball. Hilbert was ecstatic about his new Pokémon!

"The Pokémon inside the ball was hatched from an egg a while back. One of my PokeDex assistants gave that egg to me" Oak stated.

Oak turned to Hilda and noticed a Minccino hiding in her bag, he chuckled, "Since you already have a Pokémon, you should try to learn the basics before raising more Pokémon. Okay?" She nodded.

Then Professor Oak gave a little words of wisdom, "Listen Hilbert and Hilda, your new Pokémon is your new friend. Treat it with the utmost respect and love it as if it were your own"

The two nodded. "Yes sir! We will make you proud!" they both said in unison.

"Good!" Oak smiled. Then suddenly his face turned into a serious expression, "One of my assistants, who was doing field work in another region, and discovered three odd eggs that were strangely abandoned in a forest. My assistant then immediately flew to my lab so that we can examine the new eggs."

"What kinds of Pokémon were in the eggs?" asked Hilda.

"We don't know…" Oak paused a bit. Hilbert and Hilda were a little confused. "The eggs were stolen a few days ago…"

Hilbert got pissed off when he heard this, "What!? How!?" he did NOT like thieves.

Oak jumped a bit at Hilbert's sudden burst. "The thief broke through the back window during the late night and took all three eggs with him/her. We panicked when we found out the lab was compromised" the professor sighed a rather depressed sigh, "We were looking forward to the discovery of the new Pokémon…."

Hilda noticed that Oak was very gloomy, she then spoke up "So what do you want us to do?"

Oak stared at them before answering, "Juniper asked you to help her expand her research, right?"

"Yeah" the trainers said in unison.

Oak then said, "Well It looks like you're going to help me instead" Hilbert and Hilda were once again confused.

The professor looked at them in the eyes with deep concern, "You must find the three new Pokémon. Please… for the sake of the Pokémon and Humanity…. Find those new Pokémon, they might be the only ones of their kind left"  
Oak expected a solid 'NO' from the trainers. But instead they said…

"YES!"

Oak stared at them with a strong smile.

Then Hilda started rambling again "This is Pokémon History in the making! If we find those Pokémon, we can earn our place in history as; the Brave Pokémon Trainers who Helped with the Discovery of a New Generation of Pokémon!" Hilda already started daydreaming about all the popularity she would gain if they were to help Oak.

Hilbert noticed her daydreaming expression, "Hilda? Hilda!? Hillldddaaaa!?" he snapped her back to reality.

"Hehe" she nervously laughed, "Sorry about that"

Oak looked at her, a bit upset, "This is not about gaining popularity…" he told Hilda, "…it's about advancing our knowledge and understanding of Pokémon"

"Exactly Mr. Oak!" Hilbert agreed.

Before they departed, Oak said one last thing, "in order to get stronger, you might need to get a few gym badges. Also, we have gotten a tip from someone in Pewter City; apparently there is a shady character lurking around Pewter", with that said, Oak waved them goodbye and watched the two new Pokémon Trainers walk out the door.

* * *

"Pallet Town feels cozy" Hilda said, admiring the houses and the Pidgey that were in the trees. Hilbert and Hilda were walking around Pallet Town, enjoying the scenery before setting off on their journey. Even though Pallet was rather famous for Oak's laboratory, it seemed calm and not very populated.

"Uhh… my Little Hilbert? About last night… why were you and blue fighti-" Hilda stopped talking when she noticed Hilbert wasn't by her side. She turned back and saw Hilbert petting a small Pichu. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hilda ran towards the Pichu and softly started scratching its chin. The Pokémon enjoyed attention. Hilda's Minccino hopped on top of her shoulder and tried to get Hilda's attention. But unfortunately he failed.

"I guess I can live with a Pichu" Hilbert smiled at the small yellow electric mouse. "Well let's get going!" he said as he tried to put Pichu back into his Pokeball. But Pichu seemed to slap away the Pokeball with his tail. "C'mon Pichu get in the ball" Hilbert pleaded, but Pichu seemed to dislike the ball.

"Why don't you be like me and let your Pokémon out of their Pokeball?" Hilda considered.

"Well… I guess you're right. Okay!" Hilbert said turning to the Pichu. "Looks like you're going to be a Pokeball free Pokémon!" he said smiling at the Pichu who seemed happy. Minccino seemed uneasy about the yellow mouse. Jealousy?

With Minccino on Hilda's shoulders and Pichu on Hilbert's shoulders as well, the four explorers were heading out of Pallet Town. Until a girl caught Hilbert's attention. She was sitting under a very big green tree reading a book. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt, a red mini skirt, blue legwarmers, white shoes, long well treated brown hair, and a white hat that seemed to stand out. And to top it all off, a Leafeon was sitting by her side. The leaf-like creature noticed Hilbert staring at his trainer, so he nudged on the girls' skirt to get her attention. She looked at her Pokémon and then turned to where he was signaling her. The girl stared at Hilbert for a while. She put away her book in her yellow bag and stood up dusting herself off. The girl with the Leafeon walked towards Hilbert but then stopped halfway. They were about 50 feet apart. She signaled to her Leafeon, then the Pokémon jumped in front of his trainer with a battle stance.

Hilbert gulped. He knew the #1 rule of the Pokémon trainer; Eye to Eye, a battle must begin. Hilda, who was left once again talking to herself, hurried to where Hilbert was. Hilda saw the girl and her Leafeon, and she knew that Hilbert was about to battle.

"Don't worry my Little Hilbert… you can beat her" she whispered in his ear.

The girl with the Leafeon was smiling when she saw both of them together. It reminded her of a special someone.

"Ok… ready little buddy?" Hilbert said to his Pokémon who was oddly pumped up.

"Pichu!" he cried out in excitement. "Ok" his trainer said.

The Pichu jumped from Hilbert's shoulder and stared at the Leafeon. "Since electric attacks aren't very effective against grass, I'll have to rely on physical non-electric attacks" he thought to himself.

Then with a deep breath…"Pichu tackle!" Hilbert commanded. The Pichu sprinted towards the Leafeon who didn't seemed fazed by the yellow mouse about to tackle him.

The Leafeon took a quick glance at his trainer and smiled. Then almost instantly, the Leafeon dodged Pichu's tackle at an amazing speed. Then, from behind Pichu, Leafeon's tail began glowing green. The leaf Pokémon then ran towards the Pichu, who seemed confused, then sliced and diced at Pichu with his tail, tossing the poor yellow creature a few feet away from Hilbert. Hilda gasped, as well as her Minccino.

"Damn it… Leaf Blade" cursed Hilbert under his breath. Hilbert and Hilda ran towards the yellow Pokémon then fell to their knees, they noticed that Pichu had fainted. "What!?" Hilbert said to himself as he picked up Pichu and snuggled it in his arms. "Already? A one hit KO?!" Hilda yelled in her head. Minccino was somewhat sad.

The girl with the Leafeon stared at them. The sight of them caring for their Pokémon touched her heart. She smiled at them warmly, but Hilbert and Hilda didn't noticed due to them caring for the Pichu

"Not even 30 seconds into the battle and we already lost…" Hilbert said in a gloomy tone.

"Hey, it was your first battle, not everyone wins their first battle. I'm sure you'll win the next time" Hilda smiled at him. Hilbert looked at his best friend and smiled, "yeah, you're right"

Hilbert recalled his Pokémon into his Pokeball. Then they both stood up. Hilbert turned to the victorious trainer so he could congratulate her, but she was gone. Out of sight.

"Where did she go?" asked Hilda.

"I don't know" he replied staring at where she was standing "but whoever she was… I'm sure we'll meet again"

Going through Route 1 was a breeze…. Mostly. Since there no trainers to challenge, Hilbert and Hilda could bond with their Pokémon. Pichu and Minccino got along just fine. They seemed to be to be making good progress with their Pokémon.

"I'm still wondering on why she didn't say a single command to her Pokémon" Hilbert said to Hilda as they were walking along Route 1. Their Pokémon were chasing each other in circles around them. Minccino was now trying to be friends with Pichu now.

"Maybe it's the trust and confidence she had in her Leafeon" she replied. Hilda noticed a sign that read; Viridian City 1 Mile Ahead.

"Oh! Finally were almost there!" she cried out.

"After a whole day of walking" Hilbert lazily said.

"Hmmm…. You know what?" Hilda said

"What?"

"We haven't seen any wild Pokémon" she said

"Whoa, you right… I wonder wher-" Hilbert was cut short when he saw a trainer, about their age, further up ahead. Hilda and the Pokémon had noticed the trainer too. He seemed to be yelling at something. They decided to eavesdrop behind a nearby bush.

"You stupid Pokémon! How could lose to a wild Rattata!?" he scolded to a poor Vulpix who seemed injured by a recent wild encounter. Hilbert and Hilda were shocked by what he said. Both Pichu and Minccino were stunned as well.

"How pathetic! You're a weak fire type! I don't care if your injured, you are going to keep on training weather you like it or not!" he continued to yell at the Vulpix who seemed helpless.

Hilbert and Hilda were angry. How could he say that to his Pokémon!?

"Hey you!" they both said in unison, storming towards the ungrateful trainer with their angry Pokémon on their shoulders.

"What the hell do you people want?! Stay out of my business!" he yelled at the four explorers. He saw the Pokémon on their shoulders, "so a battle is what you want huh?" he smirked.

"NO!" they both yelled again. "What we want is for you to treat your Pokémon with love and respect!" Hilda yelled.

"HA! Love?! Please! I only care about winning! Not gooey love!" he teased.

Hilbert signaled to his Pichu to go and get ready. Pichu nodded and jumped off Hilbert's shoulder.

"Let's see how YOU like being mistreated" Hilbert said with a grin on his face. Pichu started to build up electricity in his small cheek pouches. Hilda knew what was going to happen.

The ungrateful trainer took a step back, intimidated by Pichu. "Hey Vulpix! Pro-protect me!" he sounded scared.

"Pichu Thunder Shock!" Hilbert ordered. And with a smile on the yellow mouse's face, he unleashed a non-lethal amount of electricity towards the trainer.

"$h!t…" he said to himself before he was hit. "AHHHHH!" he yelled like a little girl as he was being toasted. Then Pichu stopped. The trainer was on the ground unconscious. Hilda rushed towards the Vulpix and picked it up.

"Oh… she's hurt pretty bad, we need to go to Viridian City now" she said to Hilbert as he and Pichu laughed at the unconscious trainer.

They stopped fooling around, "Right, let's go"

* * *

"Well she'll be alright" Nurse Joy smiled at Hilbert and Hilda. "All she needs is some rest. And the Viridian Police found the trainer you mentioned, he's going to face the consequences". She smiled at them then walked back to the front desk where she usually stands.

The four friends were at the Viridian Pokémon Center, which wasn't that busy, waiting for their new friend to come out. But it looks like they're spending the night at the Pokémon Center. Conveniently enough, the Center had rooms to offer for traveling trainers, and they didn't charge any fee!

"Awesome free room!" cried out Hilbert as he entered the free room. He jumped on the bed along with his Pichu. Hilda rolled her eyes.

The room was rather spacey, and clean. There was a window that faced a huge mountain in the distance.

"Mt. Silver…" Hilda whispered as she walked towards and stared out the window.

"They say The Pokémon Master once lived up there, he had never ever been beaten…." Hilbert said to Hilda who stood next to her, staring at the mountain as well.

He continued, "Until he was defeated by some trainer from Johto" he paused for a moment.

"Then what happened to him" Hilda urged him to continue.

"He was never seen again….." Hilbert replied.

"But those are just stories right?" Hilda said as she went to sit on the bed.

"I don't know… some people say he died up there, others say that he fled to another region to hide his shame" he replied. "But I believe he's still here in the Kanto region…. Alive" he added.

* * *

They stood in front of the Viridian City Gym imagining at what awaited them inside.

They had left the Pokémon Center with a new friend, the Vulpix from yesterday. It took a while for the new Pokémon to get adjusted to her new friends, but after a good breakfast and chit-chat, the Vulpix was now comfortable with her new family. Since the Vulpix seemed to like Hilda more, she happily claimed ownership of the fire type. Hilbert was a bit jealous.

"Well then let's go inside shall we!" Hilbert said excitedly. They both pulled the door handle but it was locked! Hilbert and Hilda were confused.

"That blasted gym leader is never here" an unknown voice came from in back of them. They both turned around and saw an old man with a shiny bald head. "Looks like you two are gunna have to go on to the Pewter City Gym" he smiled at them.

"Why isn't the leader ever here?" Hilbert questioned.

"I have no idea sonny boy" he replied

"Well whoever the gym leader is, he or she is very irresponsible" Hilda said angrily.

The old man nodded and bid his farewell and best wishes to both Hilbert and Hilda.

Hilbert let out a big sigh "I guess we move on"

The four friends started towards the Viridian Forest, while battling some Bug Catcher trainers along the way, but were stopped by an officer named Jenny.

"I'm sorry kids but the forest is under a heavy fire, I can't let you pass". They were upset.

Hilda was curious about the fire, "What caused it?"

"We don't know, but we do know that the fire was man-made" Officer Jenny explained.

"Damn it! Who would do such a thing?!" Hilbert shouted.

"I don't know. Now I suggest you two head back to Viridian City" she ordered them politely.

They started back to the city, "Now what are we supposed to do?" whined Hilda.

Hilbert rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before considering what they would do.

Hilda noticed helicopters in the air releasing water onto the forest fire.

It gave her a stupid idea, "What if we steal a helicopter?"

Hilbert looked at her in bewilderment, "are you crazy?! We don't even know how fly one!"

Hilda frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Well at least I'm thinking of an idea"

Hilbert was about to argue back when suddenly he noticed a small helicopter land near them, Hilda did too. The door opened and out came two Pokémon Rangers, a male and a female. They ran to a crowded tent that was probably their headquarters for this emergency mission. Hilbert smiled. "Hey Hilda?"

"What's up my Little Hilbert?" Hilda noticed a smile, as if he had an idea of some sort. "What are you smiling about?"

"Ever wondered what it feels like to be a Pokémon Ranger?" he said looking at her with a smile that seemed more like a smirk now.

Hilda caught on quickly, "Holy mother of Arceus you are SERIOUSLY not considering for us to play as Rangers? Right?!"

"Awww please…." he said in an innocent child-like voice. Hilda couldn't resist, "Alright! We'll give it a go"

Hilbert just smiled, "follow me!"

They both just casually walked to the tent, with Minccino and Pichu on their shoulders, where there were people rushing in and out of the tent. Outside the tent were many supply boxes and people talking on radios to communicate with the active Rangers in the forest. Hilbert and Hilda quickly hid inside of an empty supply box.

"What are we going to do here?" Hilda whispered. Hilbert put a finger on her lips, he peeked through a peep hole and saw a Machoke nearing the box. Suddenly the box was lifted up by the Superpower Pokémon. Hilbert and Hilda wondered where they were being trip was a short one. The Machoke dropped the box onto the floor, making Hilda shriek a bit. The Machoke looked at the box suspiciously. Hilbert covered Hilda's mouth with his hand and vice versa. Machoke then ignored the sound and walked away.

"Is it safe?" whispered Hilda.

"I think so?" replied Hilbert. All four popped the lid of the supply box open and jumped out, they seemed to be in another tent, except this one was filled with supply boxes. Pichu and Minccino seemed angry at Hilbert and Hilda for almost getting themselves into trouble. The two teens just chuckled.

"Well? Now what 'genius'?" said Hilda irritated by the situation they were in.

"We haven't been caught so maybe I am a genius" Hilbert shot back.

"Hey!? You two are not supposed to be in here! What are you doing?!" said an unknown voice from behind them.

They both turned around and saw a Pokémon Ranger glaring at them. Hilbert and Hilda froze.


	7. Chapter 7

"I asked you a question!" the Ranger was getting impatient.

Hilda started talking, "Well… uh.. You see we were just trying to find-"

"Me?" the Ranger said completing Hilda's sentence. The Pokémon Ranger smiled at the four of them, "You two must be the new recruits I was told about."

"Me?..I?..We?…" Hilbert couldn't process what he just said. Hilda was equally confused.

The Ranger continued, "If you're trying to find out who's in charge… that'll be me"

Hilbert and Hilda looked at each other, unaware at what awaited them.

* * *

"This a big mission for the two of you" the Ranger named Lunick, who originally operates in the Fiore Region in a small town named Ringtown, was briefing the two 'Rookie Rangers' on their assignment. They were standing in the main tent blankly staring at the Viridian Forest map laid out onto the small wooden table.

Hilbert and Hilda were given the classic red uniforms that all Fiore Region Rangers wore. Hilbert's usual red and white hat was replaced with a headband, much like Lunick's. Hilda's pink and white hat was replaced by a headband as well. On their arm sleeves was a patch that had a number one on it, indicating that they were beginner Pokémon Rangers.

"Listen up you two!" Lunick got their attention. "The forest fire is burning out of control and we don't have anyone else to give this mission to. So I'm picking you Rangers to do the impossible" he sounded serious.

Hilbert and Hilda gulped in their throats.

"The fire is spreading quickly and soon it will swallow the whole forest" he paused, turning to the map and pointing to a specific spot. "Tell me… what this is?" he questioned the two Rookies.

"Th-that's a city, sir" Hilda answered.

He then asked another question, but this time wanting Hilbert to answer it. "And what will happen if the forest fire continues?"

Hilbert knew right away, "that city will burn to the ground because Viridian Forest's trees continue into Pewter!"

"EXACTLY!" Lunick yelled. "Pewter City will be no more if we can't stop this damn fire from spreading!" Lunick sounded desperately.

"What do you expect us to do, sir?" Asked Hilda who was very worried.

"You two will be sent to the middle of the forest via helicopter, where the fire has not yet reached. Time is running out so you have to move quickly or else the fire will catch up to you!" Lunick continued, "Anyways… take these Capture Stylers. There's a small lake where you will be dropped off, use those Stylers to befriend the Water-Type Pokémon there and use them to help put out the fire. If everything goes right, then the fire should no longer be advancing"

Hilda put both Stylers into her bag, which also contained her belongings. Hilbert also had his bag and his belongings.

Lunick lead them to a helicopter that was ready for takeoff, "Okay you two this is it! Use what you learned in your Ranger training!" he shouted over the roar of the chopper, "Go save those people from devastation and make the Ranger Union proud! I'm sure Professor Hastings will be grateful!"

Hilbert and Hilda, including their Pokémon, were shivering from the fear and pressure, but they managed to board the chopper. Lunick slid the door shut and signaled the pilot to take off. The Pokémon Ranger, Lunick, saluted them and ran back to the tent.

They were now in the air and headed towards the center of the forest. Down below, Hilbert's and Hilda's blood ran cold when they saw the raging fire swallowing the forest. Fire EVERYWHERE. Pokémon and Pokémon Rangers were scattering throughout the forest, running through the inferno to save injured Pokémon and also ordering water type Pokémon to blast their water into the fire. They also sadly saw some Rangers carrying other motionless Rangers to safety A.S.A.P. Hilbert and Hilda did not want to find out about their status.

"It's hell down there…" Hilda barley managed to whisper.

Hilbert was just as shocked, "How will we be able to stop this?…"

Suddenly there was beeping coming from the pilot's controls. "Damn this piece of crap!"

Hilbert and Hilda rushed towards the pilot, "What's going on?!" shouted Hilda over the continuous rings and beeps of the pilot's controls. "The engine is overheated! I've been using this chopper the whole day! Plus the wild fire made the engine heat up faster!"

"What does that mean!?" asked Hilbert in a panicked state.

"It means we're going down!" yelled the middle aged pilot. The chopper was spinning uncontrollably and was now descending quickly into the raging inferno. "COME ON YOU PIECE CRAP! STAY STEADY!" the pilot was trying to control the now smoking helicopter. Hilbert and Hilda were being tossed around along with their Pokémon.

"PICHU RETURN!"

"MINCCINO RETURN!"

Both recalled their Pokémon before they would get hurt.

"THIS IS CHOPPER 89-62, PILOT LARRY WELLSFIELD TO BASE, WE ARE GOING DOWN! ENGINE HAS OVERHEATED!" shouted the pilot into his headset. The warning rings and beeps were now at their max volume!

"AHH SHIT ITS NO USE! KIDS! LISTEN TO ME!" Larry yelled at Hilbert and Hilda who were trying to grab hold of something. "THERE ARE TWO PARACHUTES IN THE EMERGENCY BOX UNDER THE SEAT! GET THEM OUT AND JUMP OFF THE CHOPPER!"

Hilbert and Hilda thought he was crazy! But if they were to survive, they would have to jump!

Larry was getting impatient, "HURRY! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS UNTIL WE CRASH INTO HELL!"

It was extremely hard but finally they managed to get the parachutes and put them on. Larry pressed a button on his controls which caused the door to blast right off. The wind was blowing, the chopper was loud, and the fire sounded as if it was literally screaming!

"JUMP! JUMP NOWWWW! 14 SECONDS!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Hilda shouted as loud as she could!

"I SAID GOOOOOO NOWWWWW!" Larry screamed at them!

Hilbert grabbed her hand and jumped! Hilbert then let go of Hilda. "PULL IT NOW HILDA!" Hilbert yelled at Hilda who was screaming. Then, simultaneously, they pulled on the handle of their chutes and out came the blanket. Both were floating down to solid ground. As they glided down, they saw the chopper spinning out of control and then crash, making a huge explosion! Hilbert flinched at the sound.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Hilda. She saw the fire down below in the trees where she was going to land on!

"HILDA CLIP OFF THE CHUTE! YOU'LL FALL THROUGH THE BURNING BRANCHES AND ONTO THE GROUND!" Hilbert explained over the loud snapping and crackling of the forest.

Hilda hesitated, but then she closed her eyes and clipped off the chute. Hilda screamed as she fell through trees and onto the black ashy ground back-first while suffering a few scratches from the branches. Hilbert soon landed next to Hilda and picked her up. She was semi-conscious for a moment but then recovered.

The scene around them was a NIGHTMARE. The trees were either on fire or burnt down, the ground was black, and they could barely see the sky due to the thick black cloud that covered it. The heat was unbearable, with Hilbert and Hilda already sweating fiercely, and there was ABOSLUTELY no green whatsoever. Everything was either black, grey, or on fire.

Suddenly a flaming branch fell from above them, Hilda pushed Hilbert ,who was unaware of the branch, out of the way before it landed on them.

"THANKS! I OWE YOU ONE!" Hilbert yelled. It seemed that they would have to yell in order to hear one another. The burning trees sounded like firecrackers; continuously just popping, banging, and crackling non-stop.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE OUR WAY THROUGH THE FOREST TO REACH THE CENTER!" shouted Hilda.

"HOW?! WE HAVE NO NAVIGATION EQUIPMENT!"

"WE HAVE THESE!" Hilda pulled out two Capture Stylers . "LUNICK GAVE THEM TO US. YOU FORGOT YOURS ON THE TABLE BUT LUCKLY I TOOK IT, SO YOU OWE ME TWO TIMES!" she laughed a bit with Hilbert

He took the Styler "AWESOME!" yelled Hilbert. "HOW DOES IT WORK!" he questioned.

Hilda then saw a tree about to collapse, "NO TIME! LOOK!" she pointed to the collapsing tree.

"CRAP! DIVE!" shouted Hilbert. They dived out of the enormous tree's way. It slammed hard to the black and grey floor. They both got up and regrouped.

Hilbert fiddled with the Capture Styler until he managed to activate it, "OKOK! I TURNED THE STYLER ON!" he scrolled through the gadget. "CAPTURE MODE… COMMUNICATION MODE… NAVIGATION MODE! HERE IT IS!". A GPS map appeared on the screen, "SO ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS JUST GO EAST FROM HERE!"

"THEN TO WHERE?!" said Hilda.

"JUST FOLLOW ME!" yelled Hilbert. They started to make their way through the burning Inferno.

* * *

"Ok so we just sent two Rangers to the center of the forest" Lunick explained to a group of Rangers who managed to save a large amount of Pokémon and barley managing to escape the forest fires themselves. "They need your help so we have to make sure we-" Lunick was interrupted by a call on his Styler.

"Yes what is it!?" he said angrily due to the interruption.

"_Sir we have lost contact with chopper 89-62!" _a female voice said to him.

"What are you saying!?" Lunick was getting worried.

"_Larry is not responding! Who else did you send with him!?"_

"I sent two rookie Rangers, why?"

_"__Our radar indicates that Larry's chopper crashed!"_

Lunick stopped breathing for a moment… "cr-crashed?!"

_"__Yes sir! I'm afraid none that were on board survived!"_

The veteran Ranger disconnected from the call and sat down onto a nearby chair, "they can't be dead… they were only rookie Rangers…. and Larry was two months away from retirement… this is unbelievable…" he sat there while all the other Rangers stared at their leader. Lunick sat in silence, regretting his choice of sending them in. Suddenly his Styler rang. He sighed and answered, "Yes HQ I know what we must do…"

_"__Sir we are almost to the designated area!" _said a very familiar male voice_._

Lunick sat straight up, "Rookie! Your alive!"

_"__Yes we are both alive! But unfortunately Larry didn't make it!"_

"But how did you-" _"There's no time to explain!"_

The call was then cut off, "Hello? Hello!?" Lunick yelled into his Styler. "shit…" he turned to his Rangers who were confused. "Alright Rangers here's what we're going to do!"

* * *

"COME ON GET UP!" yelled Hilda at Hilbert who tripped and fell on the Styler. "SHIT I BROKE IT!"

"LETS JUST GO!" Hilda shouted, very irritated. They ran through the fiery hell all while cheating death a dozen times. Branches and trees fell all around them, there were holes in the ground ,which seemed to have once had a Pokémon living inside that constantly slowed them down. Running, jumping, evading, diving, crawling, were wearing them out, as they were sweating like crazy! Both were gasping for air, the hazardous smoke from the fire took its toll on Hilda. She fell down as she was running. Hilbert looked behind him and saw Hilda on the ground, eyes closed and motionless.

"HILDA!" he sprinted towards his best friend and kneeled down next to her. "WAKE UP HILDA C'MON! WE HAVE TO CONTINUE THE MISSION!" said Hilbert with worry filling his eyes. "YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS! NOW GET UP!" he shook her but still wouldn't open her eyes, she stayed motionless but still breathing. Hilbert then picked up Hilda bridal style and continued into the inferno, "you are not going to die here Hilda.." he whispered to her. The 'Rookie Ranger' carried his partner through the forest fire, he was gasping for air. Hilbert was feeling dizzy and weak, "no… I can't give up now…" he barely managed to say. The hazardous smoke was starting to affect Hilbert. He kept on pushing until he noticed that he was getting near the designated area. He spotted a little bit of green in the distance. It took all his might to carry Hilda two and a half miles, but finally he was in the middle of the forest. Once he was far enough from the inferno, he slowly set Hilda down onto the soft grassy ground and stared at her. "She looks like a Pokémon Ranger; brave and beautiful…" he smiled. There were black smudges all over Hilda's face, she was sweating. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and her hair was rather messy. Hilbert was just as worse, he looked like a giant piece of charcoal! Hilbert gently touched Hilda's face.

"I knew they were going to send pathetic Rangers near this lake!" an unknown voice told Hilbert. He turned around and saw a man dressed like a Team Rocket Grunt, but except, instead of the usual large, red, bold letter 'R', there was a blue 'P' in its place. He also had that annoying Grunt voice.

Hilbert stared him down, "and who the hell are you!?"

The grunt just grinned an evil grin, "well if you must know, I am a part of a worthy organization that protects Pokémon from people like you! We are… Team P.P.E.T.A! The Pokémon Protection and Environment Team for All!" the Grunt said with confidence.

Hilbert raised an eyebrow, "that's a stupid name…."

The Grunt frowned, showing his teeth while growling, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and blue Pokeball, "I'll show you who's stupid!" the Grunt threw his Pokeball into the air and spawned his monster. When it finally came into form, it was a Sandshrew.

Then Hilbert reached into his bag and pulled out his trusty Pichu. "GO PICHU!" The small yellow mouse came into form and saw his opponent; Pichu looked pumped and was ready for a good fight. "Whoa, Pichu really likes to battle" Hilbert said to P.P.E.T.A. grunt laughed at Hilbert's Pokémon, "HAHAHA! You call that a partner!? My Sandshrew will destroy your pathetic Pichu!"

Hilbert's Pichu got ticked off by the grunts words, and so did Hilbert. "We'll see about that! Pichu Tackle!" The Pichu dashed towards the Ground Type Pokémon rather quickly and nailed the hit before the grunt could react. The Sandshrew flew a few feet away due to the blow Pichu delivered.

"Damn it!" the grunt yelled. "Sandshrew use Sand-Attack!" the Sandshrew whipped up a bunch of sand and slapped it at Pichu with his tail. "Try to dodge!" ordered Hilbert. But Pichu couldn't react fast enough and thus the Sand-Attack successfully hit Pichu in his eyes causing him to see blurry. "Ha!" the grunt cried out satisfied.

"Shake it off buddy! Now use Tackle again!" Pichu once again sprinted towards Sandshrew but missed due to his poor vision. "Now Sandshrew finish this with Rollout!" the Ground Type quickly curled into a ball and rolled towards Pichu who was trying to focus his vision. "Pichu jump!" the yellow mouse jumped up in the air causing the Rollout to miss and fail.

Pichu could finally see correctly, "Alright buddy use Tackle!" Pichu ran at Sandshrew and hit him right on the money! The Sandshrew quickly got up and rolled towards its trainer, but it was looking tired. "Hmm… I underestimated your Pichu" the grunt smirked. "But I will defeat you! Sandshrew use Sand-Attack!" the Pokémon threw a large amount of sand at Pichu with its tail but the mouse managed to evade the attack. "Pichu use Tackle now!" once again Pichu ran towards the Pokémon, "Dodge it now!" the grunt commanded. But it was too late. Pichu delivered a heavy blow to Sandshrew who then fainted. "Crap! Worthless Pokémon!" the P.P.E.T.A. grunt recalled his Sandshrew.

"If you 'protect' Pokémon and the environment, then why did you start this fire!" Hilbert demanded an answer!

The grunt just crossed his arms and smirked and evil smirk. "Well if you really must know… a few of my fellow grunts and I broke into Oak's lab to find out about the rumor that was going around about newly discovered Pokemon eggs. We took them all and then created this forest fire to create a diversion so that we could make a smooth escape. But it seems the only way out of this part of the Kanto Region is through Mt. Moon which is closed. So we then thought of going through Diglett Cave. But I got separated when a bunch of wild Pokemon chased us through this damn forest!"

"You evil basturds! Give the Pokemon eggs back! Now!" Hilbert raged at the grunt.

"HA! Even if I had the eggs I wouldn't have given them to you!" the evil grunt replied. "My fellow grunts have the eggs, and trust me… they're long gone! BWAHAHA!" he laughed a sinister laugh. Then he quickly sprinted into the trees and out of sight.

"That stupid grunt.." he whispered to himself. Hilbert looked at Pichu who was hopping up and down happily from its victory. "Good job buddy! You were awesome!" Pichu hopped into Hilbert's arms and his trainer hugged him.

"That was a pretty good battle My Little Hilbert…" a raspy voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Hilda trying to stand up. Hilbert quickly helped her up. "I saw the whole battle.. You looked like a True Pokemon Trainer.." her voice was raspy and weak.

"Thanks Hilda…" suddenly she hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Hilbert hugged her too.

"No… thank YOU for saving my life…" she whispered. They stood there for a while. Then Hilbert heard helicopters approaching in the distance. "Hilda, I think we should go you are very weak. The Rangers can handle this"

She nodded. Hilbert took out the remaining Capture Styler and put it to Navigation Mode so they could get to Pewter City. Hilda threw her arm around Hilbert's neck and both started walking towards the direction of Pewter City (including Pichu). They had left their Ranger Coats behind.

* * *

"She'll be just fine. All she needs is some rest" the Nurse Joy said to Hilbert.

When Hilbert and Hilda arrived in Pewter City, they went directly to the Pewter Hospital so Hilda could recover. They placed Hilda in a hospital bed and attached her to an oxygen tank. Hilbert was also being treated for a while.

"If you need anything just press the button on the bed okay?" Nurse Joy explained

Hilbert nodded. She left the room, leaving only Hilbert with Hilda. Their beds were right next to each other so Hilbert could see Hilda sleeping peacefully. He sighed, "I wonder what became of the forest fire?" at that exact moment there was a breaking news story on the T.V. in front of both Hilbert's and Hilda's bed. He reached for the remote and softly raised the volume, as to not wake Hilda up.

_"__Today is a very happy day for the Rangers! They have successfully stopped the fire from advancing into Pewter City! And here we have reporter Holly on scene, Holly?"_

The screen then cut to the site of the tent where they first were.

_"__Thank you John! Here we have Ranger Leader Lunick who used his experience and Rangers to stop the flames!_

Lunick then appeared on the screen with a big grin on his face. _"Thank you Holly! Well our Rangers did a fantastic job containing the fire and without them, the job simply couldn't be done"_

_"__Were there any deaths in this incident?" _the reporter said.

Lunick's smile vanished completely, _"Well… three very brave Rangers seemed to have not made it: our veteran pilot and our Rookie Rangers… I really wish they would be here… the only thing that we found from the two Rookies were their Ranger Coats…" _Lunick then revealed the two coats that Hilbert and Hilda had left behind. _"We recently found out that they were not even Rangers… just kids… I really respect them for their bravery and courage to go into that inferno and to try to help" _

The reporter looked sad, _"did they help in any way?" _

_"__We managed to detain a criminal who admitted starting the fire, but he won't tell us why. Although he keeps mentioning a certain Ranger who defeated him in a Pokemon battle. I'm pretty sure it was those two brave kids who lost their lives to help out the Ranger Union. I give them my blessing. Thanks to them, we have a suspect, and it'll only be a matter of time before he breaks."_

The news flash ended. And Hilbert fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sunrise filled the room with light, warmth and comfort. Hilda was now awake feeling way better. She had gotten all her strength back. She was still in bed with her hospital patient outfit: it felt cold. Hilda turned to Hilbert who was still asleep, "Thanks… you're my hero" she said with a warm smile.

"Sup girl?" a very familiar voice came from the door. Hilda turned around and saw Blue standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets while wearing a big smile. "I heard you were in the hospital so I decided to check up on you"

Hilda blushed trying to avoid eye contact. "What are you, my mother?" she jokingly said while smiling nervously. Blue just laughed a bit and smiled.

"How did you end up in the hospital anyways?" Blue questioned. Hilda knew he couldn't tell him the truth or else he might tell Professor Oak and then he'll call off their adventure because of the danger.

"Well hehehe… long story..." she said hoping Blue would just ignore it. The former champion walked towards Hilda's bed and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Hilda was starting to sweat a bit. Blue noticed her nervousness "Are you okay? You seem nervous"

"I perfectly fine Blue! I couldn't be better! Hehehehe" Hilda spoke rather loud and smiled nervously, still blushing red. Suddenly Vulpix, Pichu, and Minccino hopped onto Hilda's bed. "What-! Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you!" Hilda hugged the three Pokémon tightly. Blue crossed his arms and frowned, he was upset that the Pokémon interrupted his 'Mojo'.

Once Hilda was done hugging, the three Pokémon hopped from the bed and started to watch the Saturday morning cartoons on the T.V.

"So are you getting out soon?" said Blue. "Well I guess so. I feel much better now" Hilda replied.

Blue suddenly touched her hand. Hilda just froze and stared into Blue's eyes. Blue took a deep breath and said the unexpected: "I was thinking… do… Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

It took her a while to process what Blue had said, but then Hilda's world seemed to enlighten! "Yes…" she whispered softly, staring blankly at him. "What?" Blue couldn't hear her well. "Yes…" she still was not understandable. "What? Can you speak up Hilda please" he was getting inpatient. "YES!" she said with excitement! Blue jumped up a bit form the sudden response.

Blue smiled at her softly. Hilda smiled back.

* * *

"OMMMMNOMMMMMOMMMMNOMMM!" he chewed and ate Munchlax style! "My Little Hilbert stop eating like a pig… You're embarrassing me…"

Hilbert and Hilda were eating at the newly built Pewter Diner that was located next to the museum. Earlier that morning, Hilbert and Hilda were released from the hospital in the afternoon. As soon as they got out, Hilbert and Pichu dashed to the Pewter Diner, leaving Hilda and Minccino behind. Blue had left the hospital before Hilbert woke up so he had no idea that Blue asked out Hilda that morning.

Hilda wanted to tell Hilbert about Blue, but she knew he would flip out. She decided to keep it to herself.

"So are you ready for your gym battle?" Hilda said to Hilbert who was still chowing down. He talked with his mouth full, "Ofomnom CourseOMnmmm!" Hilda just rolled her eyes. Hilbert then spoke after he was done with his food, "although I'm going to have a huge disadvantage because I heard that this gym uses Rock type Pokémon"

"Well you can borrow my Vulpix for extra help" said Hilda. "Gee thanks Hilda!"

The trainers and their Pokémon decided to explore the city before challenging the gym. They went to the PokeMart to stock up on supplies, then they went museum, and Hilbert also battled a few insignificant bug catchers around town. He also seemed to be bonding with the Vulpix very much. He noticed his Pichu was looking sharp. The yellow mouse was very fast for a baby Pokémon and also very strong. It seemed like as if he was born to battle. "Oak said he got the Pichu egg from one of his former PokeDex Holders. I wonder if that former PokeDex Holder's Pikachu was strong too?" he said to himself. By the time they were done with the city, it was already 7:00 PM! "Crap the gym closes at 8:00PM!" shouted a surprised Hilbert. "Well then let's get going!" exclaimed Hilda.

Both were standing in front of the Pewter Gym staring up at it. "Okay let's do this!" said a pumped up Hilbert. Pichu and Vulpix were equally confident. As Hilbert and the Pokémon ran towards the gym, they stopped and turned around only to see Hilda standing with her head hung down, she had remembered her date with Blue; he had said to meet him at the Pokemon Center at 8:00 PM. "but I just can't leave My Little Hilbert here…" she whispered to herself . "What's wrong Hilda?" he said worriedly. She needed to think of something quick. "Uhhh… I don't feel so good… I think… uhhh… I feel tired…" she said nervously. "But you can't feel like this now! Aren't you going to see me get my first gym badge?" Hilbert said disappointed. "I'm sorry but I'm going to the Pokémon Center to get some rest" she said in a sickly voice she tried to fake. Hilbert walked towards to Hilda whose head was still hung. "Well then go, I understand Hilda. Go get some rest, I don't want you fainting during my battle" he said chuckling. Hilda chuckled too. "Okay My Little Hilbert… Good Luck" she then hugged him tightly, Hilbert returned the favor. "Don't worry, I'll bring back a badge" he said confidently. They separated, then Hilda smiled at her Little Hilbert; suddenly memories came back to her mind…

* * *

_"__I'm going to get a gym badge when I get older! You just wait!" a young 7 year old Hilbert said to Hilda. "And I'll be there to cheer you on your first gym battle!" said Hilda to the excited Hilbert._

* * *

Once they exchanged one last smile, Hilbert dashed towards the gym doors. He flung them open and stepped inside. Hilda watched him as the doors closed and Hilbert was out of sight.


End file.
